


Cashing a raincheck

by hasenbrot (antrazi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Season/Series 03, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/hasenbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When affected with a sex curse you don't have to like your partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cashing a raincheck

**Author's Note:**

> Bela/Dean entry for spnpairingbingo  
> cursed entry for hc_bingo  
> Fuck or die entry for Fandom Level

She hated everything about him: his dirty smile, his calloused hands, the way his body felt under her fingers. Damn, why did he have to clean up so nice given the opportunity! She could have lived without knowing how he looked in a tuxedo.

But then, this here would never had happened, fueled by their shared mutual attraction and antipathy. Coming together like this, both Dean and her letting all their frustrations out was just a reaction to the curse. Bela may have said that they should have angry sex and she still believed it, but she never would have expected it to happen. With the curse forcing their hand she was as least relieved that it was Dean.

Not only was he a hunter and understood the implications of a sex curse, he wasn't the type to think that this meant anything in their relationship with each other. She wouldn't have to be afraid of him developing a sudden interest in her. Two very good points in his favor. She added another point to the plus column on her imaginary list when he pressed her against the wall, ripped her pants down and bit her in the neck. So good, the last thing she needed was having to wait even longer.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders. Once the pants were out of the way she grabbed the condom out of his hand and put it on him, impatient to get to the main event. Just a moment later she was in place and straddled him, both legs circling his waist for leverage and control.

A deep chuckle. "Forget it, Bela." and he pressed her harder against the wall and stopped playing nice.

It was delicious, all this raw energy she had expected they would have. She deliberately left scratch marks on his back and arms and bit hard in his tattoo. How ironic, two damned souls fucking and one of them wore an anti demon symbol. Not that it would help him in what was coming.

He smirked and stopped moving.

"Come on, Dean, you know you don't want to stop" Bela tried get out of the secure grip he had on her and force him to move. It didn't work as well as she hoped. She looked up and decided she wanted to force this smirk out of his face. Everything just so he stopped playing games!

Her kiss was rough and unexpected and Dean reacted immediately and accordingly. Teeth clashed and tongues fought for dominance, surprising both of them with the great taste of their partner. Bela tasted like expensive wine and Dean like a blend of blood and coffee, and for a second they forgot how much they hated each other. Dean had given her a bit more space while they kissed and Bela used it to her advantage, moving against him in a rhythmic movement and clamping her legs harder around his waist.

Dean didn't care how rough he was with her, that he already knew that she would have bruises in the shape of his hand prints on her body, they both got exactly what they wanted. That they found the other attractive didn't change how much they detested the other. He let her have the space she wanted and stepped back from the wall completely, aiming for the table that had just the right height for his plans. Curse or no curse, he was enjoying himself.


End file.
